The Egg-pire Strikes Back
| length = | guests = | awards = | season_list = | prev = Professor Calamitous, I Presume | next = Maximum Hugh | episode_list = List of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episodes }} "The Egg-pire Strikes Back" is a full-hour television special, based on the animated television series: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, that aired on April 25, 2003, on Nickelodeon. Its title parodies the Star Wars film, The Empire Strikes Back. It is also a sequel to the original Jimmy Neutron movie. Plot King Goobot and Ooblar from the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius return to Retroville and they say they come in peace. Everybody at first is upset to see them, but when the Yolkians begin to give them everything they want (Sheen getting another Ultralord, Sam getting a hairpiece, Libby getting a new music CD, Hugh getting a new toy duck and Judy getting diamond earrings) and explain that their evil Chicken goddess, Poultra, forced them to be evil, they seek to make peace with the people of Retroville now that she's gone. However, Jimmy is still suspicious that they are up to something evil. When he tries to tell people that they are lying, the citizens (already enamored by the gifts bestowed on them by the Yolkians) won't believe him. Things become worse for Jimmy when he discovers that the Yolkians quickly settle in town, taking over most of the adult's jobs, subbing for the teachers at Jimmy's school (Ooblar takes over the class of Jimmy's teacher, Miss Fowl) and finally, King Goobot moving in with Jimmy and his family, much to Jimmy's anger and disgust. As more and more of the townsfolk refuse to listen to him, Jimmy finally puts a recording of the Yolkians through his lie detector and he finds out it is, in fact, a big lie, and that they're just at evil as ever. He runs to tell his Mom and Dad and then he finds out that they have gone to the Retroville park for an announcement. And what he finds there is a giant egg that looks exactly like the one Poultra hatched out of. To Jimmy, this confirms his worst fears, but the citizens of Retroville are too turned by the Yolkians to listen to him as they think Jimmy is such a big jerk. To Jimmy's surprise, the large egg does not contain a mutant carnivore chicken, but a shower of invitations to a party hosted by the Yolkians. This gets Jimmy rejected and banned from the party for being rude to the Yolkians. King Goobot tricks Cindy into making an alliance with them under the promise to make her own science lab for her and look better than Jimmy under the condition that she figures out how to get in Jimmy's own lab. Cindy invites Carl and Sheen to the Candy Bar and despite their attempts to not reveal Jimmy's secrets of the lab entrance Cindy uses a large ice cream sundae to force them to reveal the entrance code. She tells it to Goobot and awaits for her offered science lab. Jimmy begins to reconsider about the idea of the Yolkians being evil until he notices a spaceship bringing Poultra's water dish to Earth. Meanwhile, Goobot sneaks into Jimmy's lab and steals his DNA re-generator to re-create Poultra from Poultra's toenail, the last piece of her that contains her DNA. Jimmy fails to convince anybody to not attend the party that day. He returns home and informs Goobot that he knows his plans. Goobot reveals that Jimmy is right, and that is all part of his plan, not to take over Retroville, but to humiliate Jimmy for defeating him in the first film. Goobot explains to Jimmy that now that no one trusts him, Jimmy will be forced to see Poultra "devour everyone you care about!" At the night of the party, Poultra is resurrected with the DNA re-generator, and as she charges towards the town Jimmy tries to warn everyone to run for their lives about the Yolkians stealing his DNA scanner, but they still believe that he is lying and still their enemy. Upon realizing that it was her fault that the Yolkians managed to steal Jimmy's scanner, Cindy gets on stage as she stands up for Jimmy and frantically tells everybody to re-ally with Jimmy reminding him that he helped solve city crisis in the past (even though she also points out that most of those crisis's were mostly Neutron's fault). The townfolks agree to trust Jimmy again, but Principal Willoughby tells them that he is not understanding a word Jimmy says until he hears the evidence of the aliens' evil plan. After that, Poultra, along with Goobot and Ooblar, has been spotted by them. The townsfolks grow more receptive, just as Poultra arrives. With all the help Jimmy can get, he saves the night using the fact that "chickens can't burp". The citizens, who are alerted of Poultra's arrival, but unable to escape the party, help Jimmy into luring Poultra to drink a large tank of soda and eat a dummy made of what is essentially Pop Rocks, which Libby and Cindy sew together (with help from Goddard). When Poultra consumes the entire tank and eats the dummy, she cannot release the excess gas created by the soda and candy, and explodes due to the buildup of pressure. As the townsfolk cheer Jimmy, all the Yolkians (excluding their robotic shells) take off from the Earth in a large container mounted on a rocket. Then, everybody is forced to apologize to Jimmy for not listening to him earlier in the language of English, then French, and Chinese (although he was just kidding about the last one because no one knew it). Then the town resumes the now Yolkian-less party. Jimmy thanks Cindy for helping him regain the town's trust, but still erases her short-term memory (and thus, her memory of how to enter his lab) when he reveals that Carl and Sheen had already confessed to him that they spilled the secret entrance to Cindy earlier at the Candy Bar. Themes This special deals with the theme of children not being believed by adults, even when the children in question know and try to tell the truth about any given situation. Jimmy knows that the Yolkians are trying to destroy Retroville, but even before the townspeople were turned against him, they still didn't believe him. It wasn't until the citizens actually see Poultra that they begin to realize that Jimmy has been right all along. Reception The movie received 4.16 million viewers and was the no. 1 scripted television premiere of that entire night. See also * List of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episodes Category:2003 American television episodes Category:2003 television films Category:Animated television specials Category:Jimmy Neutron films Category:American television episodes in multiple parts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:2003 computer-animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films Category:American robot films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:2000s children's animated films